


Futanari Twingle: Couple's Quarrel

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Couple, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, ballbusting, bet, fight, futanari/female, low blows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Couple's Quarrel

You know that feeling when you finally exit the gym after a long day of training, fighting and keeping your personal coach Adrianne off of your dick because she is madly in love with it and she'd like to just simply suck your balls out through your urethra and chew on them with the most orgasmic expression possible?

Yup, I know that feeling too well.

My name is Sarah and I'm a futanari with a little bit saggy, lemon-sized testicles, a foot long dick and a pair of nice, ample breasts. My honey-colored hair reaches just past my shoulders and I have cute bangs that all my friends adore. I am a kickboxer, so my body is fit and I have just the right amount of muscle where it should be to inflict some damage. Oh, and did I mention that I absolutely love having my balls abused by kicks, punches and so on? Yea? Well... My girlfriend and her sister don't know that, so shh...

So, as I was about to say, I got out of my car and walked along the path leading from the driveway to my house, almost tripping on one of the tiles, because I was somewhat tired and sleepy after dodging my coach's punches and kicks all day. Of course, some of them, or should I say most of them landed between my legs because Adrianne likes to take the advantage of the fact that I'm a futa and she's a woman, so she deliberately aims for my low-hangers to make me as weakened as possible and maybe then suck on my cock when I'm semi-conscious. Which kinda happened before... (See: Futanari Twingle: Sarah's Training)

Okay, I managed to reach the door without breaking any bones and I opened them quietly. There was a chance that my girlfriend, Monika, was asleep after hard workout at the police department, so I was cautious.

What I saw was a bit different from what I expected, because there she was, on the couch, but most certainly not asleep...

Monika, my Slavic beauty with black hair arranged in an office-like bun, with absolutely beautiful, freckled face and a body of a sex goddess... was masturbating on the couch.

She moaned loudly in ecstasy, breathing heavily and working her small, soft hand on her smooth, love-juice covered pussy.

She didn't have any clothes on, her eyes were closed and there were headphones on her head, so she wasn't aware of my presence... yet.

A mischievous idea formed in my head.

With a devilish smile, I approached her and took off my pants. My genitals are far too large to be contained in any form of panties, so I usually wear sweatpants with no underwear.

So there I was, standing proud with hands on my hips and my flaccid, but still massive penis sticking out and almost touching Monika's face.

I could feel how warm and ragged her breath was. My limp dick decided that was extremely arousing, which it kinda was, so it began to pump itself erect.

It must have been the smell of my sex or my half-boner unintentionally touched her chin, because Monika suddenly opened her eyes in terror and before I had the chance to do anything, she let out a surprised squeal and uppercutted my unprotected, hanging nuts with all her might!

My eyes instantly got watery and I shielded my aching orbs, falling to my knees in front of her.

"Oh kurwa!!! Sarah, I'm so sorry! You scared the shit out of me...!" Said Monika, putting away the headphones and grabbing my cheeks delicately.

"Ah... No problem, sweetie... I'll survive." I let out a long sigh, squinting my eyes and after few seconds I managed to climb the couch and sat beside her, caressing my mauled balls.

"Wow, how dare you interrupt me, hun... I was in the middle of something here!" Monika scoffed playfully, acting offended.

"Jeez, sorry. At least you have all the right reflexes..." A crooked smile appeared on my face as I looked at her angelic face. Can't be mad at that kind of pretty...

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm in fuckin' SWAT, bitch. I know where to hit. Beating the shit out of futa's balls when she's got them exposed is one of the basic basics in our training program! I can defend myself with a blindfold on, against like, 20 opponents any day." She bragged, putting her hand on my sack and smiling confidently.

I flinched a little, but then relaxed and let her hand do the magic, when her sentence finally hit me.

"Oh, you what now?" I looked her in the eyes, almost lying on the couch, her hand massaging my bare nutsack.

"Yeah, you bet. I'm the boss." She laughed.

"Okay, I bet." I stood up with a smug smile on my face. "I bet you and your SWAT stuff can't beat a professional kickboxer in action!"

Monika's smile slowly disappeared, she stood up, which was kind of hard, because I was standing right in front of her, so her thick thighs touched my dangling dick. Our tits pressed on each other and our faces were on the same level, her brown eyes locked with my own in a fierce, competitive stare.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She had her serious face on. "Dear. You are not suggesting, what I think you are suggesting right now..."

"Ha! You bet your sweet fucking ass I am." I grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripped it apart. Now there were two naked ladies in my living room...

"Listen, hun... I know you are a tough cookie, but with those targets..." She grabbed my sack, making a disappointed face. "I will make you hit the floor in couple of seconds."

"Do you think so? You don't know me that well then, girlfriend dear." I acted cool, zero flinching and no blinking, constant eye contact.

"Okay... So how about an endurance test?" There was a spark in her eye. "Let's see how many SWAT-graded kicks can your precious orbs take before you totally collapse..." She clenched her fingers harder, trapping my 'nards in a strong grip.

A shade of worry travelled through my face. I immediately felt aroused. I couldn't believe that in a minute, my sweet girlfriend who loves to take my massive loads all day and night will just kick the shit out of the source of her favorite yogurt.

I gulped. "Uh... Sure. You'd be surprised how many nutshots I can take on the ring! Let's do this!" I was super nervous, but didn't show it. I just backed away and smiled self-assured.

"Right then, gunslinger. Just spread your legs and put your arms behind your back like a good little girl." I didn't like the sudden change in her voice and expression. She was so confident and demanding. And so hot...

I did what she said and put my mind into 'my balls will be flattened in a sec' mode.

Monika stared intensely at my hanging, defenceless testes, as if she was calculating the trajectory and force of her first kick.

"Ready? Balls trembling with anticipation already?" She scoffed.

"Nah. Cmon. Give it all you have." I taunted her... which probably wasn't a good idea in this scenario.

At last, the moment came. Monika took a running start and then I felt... a light tap on my balls.

Confused, I let out all the air in my lungs, then looked if it really was her foot that touched me. My forehead was beginning to get sweaty from anticipation.

Monika burst into laughter. "Oh goddess! Your face! Omg!!!" Yup. It still was my Monika...

"Cmon! Don't be like that! I thought you rEaLLy-" My voice cracked as Monika rammed her kneecap right into my nutsack, making me wheeze in surprise. My whole body raised and my knees bent a little.

"Ha! I saw that! Your knees...!" She exclaimed happily, pointing at my knees.

"Godddd..." I didn't have any air left in lungs, but I had to act tough. I cracked a smile. "Pheh, cmon, I just wanted to make you happy. It was nothing." I stood my ground, hands behind my back, pretending it didn't hurt at all.

"Okay sweetie, next one coming right up." She backed away a little with a smile on her face.

I had to focus. This was a test I couldn't fail. I straightened my legs and back with a ready look. "Go on!" I shouted, filled with determination.

Monika launched her leg and her foot went straight up my genitals, her toes digging into my gonads.

"Gah! Again!!! Don't hold back!" I screamed, blinking quickly to dissipate the tears forming in my eyes.

She complied, grabbing my shoulders and actually lowering my torso a bit before shoving a rough knee straight into my crotch.

"Mhhh... Do it again, you weakling!" My fetish really kicked in and my penis was now standing straight up, uncovering my vulnerable nuts.

Monika was having a lot of fun as she pulled back and made a full swing with her leg before thrusting the top of her foot against my red testicles.

"Knee me!" My eyes went to the back of my skull as I felt a surge of pleasure. I was nearing a massive climax. "Knee my balls!"

As I dictated, Monika lifted her knee with great force, colliding it with my contracting gonads.

I couldn't take it and yelped with effort, bending a little and grabbing my thighs, digging my nails into them.

"Aaaah... Fuck! My balls..." I said through clenched teeth, my dick hard as steel.

"Oh, did you feel something yet? Those were just warm-ups, cowgirl." Monika patted my back. "I see you are enjoying yourself..." She touched my boner with her finger, sliding it down seductively.

"Wh- What? No... It, it's just... Because you are naked! Haha!" Oops... I should've been more careful... She might discover that-

"You like your pair smacked around, darling...?" Monika whispered directly to my ear, making all the little hairs on my neck stand at attention.

"Uh? No... No, what are you talking about?" I giggled nervously with an awkward smile on my face.

"Honey, please... You've got to be kidding me. It's SO obvious!" Monika smiled, which I didn't expect. I thought that she would laugh at my fetish, but her smile was just so genuine and understanding... She knew?!

"So... You were aware of my thing..." I gulped.

"Of course, you dummy. Do you think all those "accidental" hits to your dairy products while I was giving you handjobs were... accidental?" Monika grabbed both my cheeks and neared my face, then kissed me passionately. "I love you, Sarah. And I love everything you love."

"Oh, baby... You are so fucking perfect..." I muttered, completely charmed.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that you totally insulted me with that cop vs kickboxer thing. I will beat the shit out of you." She said with a cute smile.

"Uh... Alright. You challenge me? So be it." I was still dazed with her acceptance, but was slowly returning to reality.

"A single fight. Until one of us surrenders. If I win, you'll wear a chastity..." A wild smile appeared on her face.

"Damn, you what now?" Reality hit me like a brick wall. So a fetish exchange. Didn't know she was into chastity and denial... "Okay. And if I win, I got to sex you all over the place whenever I want for a week."

"Pff, done." Monika scoffed and reached out to seal the deal. What I didn't know then was that I already could ask her for sex any time I wanted, but uh... Well I didn't think of any punishment for her then, okay?!

We shook hands and I was already in deep thought about my tactic. I didn't have much time to think tho, because just as our hands touched, Monika pulled me to her firmly before ramming the top of her thick thigh right into my genitals.

"Ah! You little devil!" I lightly punched her on the side as I took the match as more like fun than a real fight. And besides... She was my girlfriend! I wouldn't ever punch her strongly!!

Well Monika thought otherwise because she straight up jumped and tried to kick me in the head with full force.

I parried her shin, pushed her leg down and threw a blow with my fist, aiming for her face.

Monika was an extremely efficient and well-trained cop, so that punch looked like it was in slow motion for her. She quickly ducked down and launched her fist into my dangling testicles, completely exposed because I had my guard up.

I moaned as her small fist splashed against the surface of my sack, thrashing my bollocks around, but quickly recovered. I used the fact that Monika was ducking to hit her with my knee.

Monika swiftly blocked my knee, pushed it away and stood up. We stared at each other with fierce eyes for a second before Moni hopped forward and stomped on my foot!

When all my focus went down to try soothe the pain in my foot, Monika took the chance to rise and ram her knee into my crotch.

It was a powerful shot right into my vulnerable pair and my legs kinda gave up a little. I grabbed my balls, groaning with frustration.

I wasn't going to give up that easily... No. With my rage and motivating pain in my crotch, I lunged at Monika, bringing her down. I managed to land on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground.

Monika wasn't on the defeated side yet! She kneed me on the side, trying to make me wheezy and out of breath, but this only allowed me to use my special tactic!

I took the opportunity while her legs were apart and kneed her crotch! She moaned loudly and clenched her teeth. Her girly parts were sensitive too, so why not?

But then again, now that I think of it, it might have been a mistake...

Monika's eyes filled with fire as she pushed me away so strongly I landed on my back!

For a second I was confused if I'm fighting with my sweet girlfriend or a professional wrestler. Monika pounced, enraged and landed on top of me this time. Her legs were between mine and I knew what was coming.

Revenge.

Monika rose her right leg before thrusting it with full force and pulverised my testicles between her hard knee and the floor.

My eyes nearly came out of their orbits. I squeaked, completely stunned. It was like a sledgehammer to the nuts. I coughed and wriggled my toes feeling as paralysing waves of pain spread over my abdomen.

Her blow was so brutally powerful, I couldn't even breath and move for a second. I only felt as pre-cum started to ooze from the tip of my cock.

Monika, taking advantage of my stun, positioned her knee on top of my balls and leaned on it, crushing my nuts between the floor and her kneecap.

An abrupt shiver went through my body as the pressure on my gonads forced me to have a ruined orgasm. Two shots of my white goo spurted from my dick, one landing on Monika's thigh, the other on her stomach.

As if that was not enough, Moni started to twist her knee a little, grinding my squashed pair into the ground.

It was the worst part because my testicles were compressed between my thighs, the floor and Monika's knee, so there was no space for them to go whatsoever.

When Monika was done mushing my nuts to the floor I felt the unspeakable bliss as she took her hard knee off of my bruised pair.

I was extremely weakened by Moni's use of my futa disadvantage but I wasn't ready to give up. I'm a fighter.

After I thought of all the sex that was waiting for me, I took what I had left of my strength and pushed Monika off of me.

Unfortunately, she landed on her back, still between my legs so she started to kick her legs down with fury, pounding her heels on my defenceless balls, crushing them against my pelvic bone.

Like a titan, I slowly got up, trying to ignore the tremendous pain in my crotch.

Monika rolled back and hopped to her feet, not even slightly tired. "You don't look so well. Have I abused them too much? Sorry. They are just so big and easy to hit." She smiled a bit, biting her lip.

"Huh? I didn't feel anything... You have to try harder to take down a kickboxer, cop girl." My breath was ragged. She did abuse them too much. My balls were burning and I wasn't even standing on straight legs. But it hurt so good... And my girldriend was the one that was abusing them!

Monika's face changed. Now I have done it... Her smile disappeared and she focused hard, like she really was in danger. She probably put her mind in "I'm on a SWAT raid." mode. Yup, I was fucked...

Well, here goes nothing!

I moved first, swinging at her and trying to hit her face, but she just dodged to the side and launched a beautiful knee to my tense abs.

Just to be clear, I have a rather high pain tolerance, plus a nicely shaped sixpack that I acquired via hard training, but that knee just hit crazy hard. I thought that I was going to vomit, but I didn't have time for that.

Her perfect knee send me back a little and I grasped my belly, struggling to concentrate. That gave my girlfriend time to go into a perfect split before me, slamming her big, plump butt on the ground and hurling a strong uppercut right into my red, bloated testicles, smashing them against the bottom of my torso.

My boner was twitching like crazy. My nuts took so much damage, that I already had a gag reflex, but I had to go on! I just had to!

I turned the berserk mode on, infuriated by the irritating sexual titillation that her ballbusting triggered and tried to kick her.

She dodged my kick, stood up quickly and prepared for my next attack.

I decided to use my legs again so I did a nice little turn before thrusting my leg into her tummy.

Monika, being a very perceptive and quick-thinking woman, caught my leg in time, now holding onto it and forcing me to stand on only one leg.

I successfully managed to not fall and attempted to yank my leg away, but then she did something very humiliating, but resourceful... As she was holding my leg up, she proceeded to kick my dangling jewels with her foot.

I tried to get away, but she didn't like the idea of letting go of my leg. Seeing, that I was trying to get away, she kicked me again, digging her nice, pedicured toes into my vulnerable sack.

I cried, grabbing my aching gonads and she finally let my leg go.

My balls hurt like hell and I my legs were going numb so I reached the sofa, almost falling on it and tried to catch my breath. It was like the best day of my life.

Panting, I turned to my girlfriend. "You... are a very good fighter, Monika..."

"Yes. And you have some balls." She was still in her serious mode. "Get up or I'll use some of that police brutality..."

I smiled, wheezing a little, sweat covered my entire body like I just ran a marathon.

Finally, supporting myself with the sofa, I stood up and started to hop in place to elevate the pain and ready myself.

Monika didn't even try to give me a head start, because she took a big step forward and shot her leg straight to my belly. Her strength was something I always underestimated...

I tried to punch her with a right hook, but she swiftly turned around and bowed.

A strange dodge, but it worked. What I didn't know was that she did that to instantly kick her leg back and hit her heel on my hanging, beaten up testes.

Her heel made an audible 'slap' sound when coming to contact with my balls. I felt like falling down, so I took advantage of her position and quickly hugged her from behind, groaning in pain.

That last shot was quite devastating, but at last, in this position my battered, pulsating gonads were safe.

My arms wrapped around her arms, touching her breasts felt quite pleasant and so did my cock, tugged between her ass cheeks.

Monika squirmed, but I held her tightly, thrusting my hips a little, rubbing my cock against her ass and lower back.

It felt amazing, such a pleasant pause after that cruel beating.

Monika tried to heel my low-hanging testicles, but her feet barely reached my package.

Seeing that she didn't have any other way out, she quickly jabbed her head back, hitting my nose and making me loose the grip.

As I grasped my nose, which fortunately wasn't broken, Monika bowed down again, this time grabbing my ankles and pulling them forward, making me fall on my butt!

My tailbone hurt like hell, but because I have a nice, cushiony ass, the fall wasn't all that painful. The painful part was yet to come...

Monika, still turned away from me, backed away, nearly stomping on my balls. She positioned herself above me and suddenly sat on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

My girlfriend knew me well so she was aware of my flexibility, so knowing that, she positioned my legs under her armpits, each leg under one, all while still sitting on me.  
  
I was in a pretty awkward position, and the only thing that I could do is to stare at her back. I tried punching her, but I was just too weak. The fight was nearing its finish and this...   
  
This was Monika's ending game.  
  
So on the other side, all that Monika saw now was my absolutely exposed, defenceless genitals and my ass...  
  
She slowly lifted her fists before saying the words that send shivers down my back...  
  
"Any last words, kickboxer?"  
  
"M-Moni..." I wheezed heavily, awaiting the inevitable. "I- I think I'm gonna... cum..."  
  
In slow motion, I saw her fists above her head drop, nearing my pulsating, red testicles. Angelic choir filled my head as I closed my eyes...  
  
My dick, kind of sticky at this point, was comfortably placed between Monika's abundant breasts, my dickhead right on her bellybutton. A massive, battered load was waiting to be sprayed on Moni's tummy, which was soon to happen.  
  
Monika slammed both her fists down on my bare testicles, launching a gigantic wave of cum to my hard cock.  
  
Cum splattered with a bruising force on her belly, squirting to the sides and splashing on the floor.  
  
I felt as my whole body twitched and waves of cold and hot overwhelmed me.  
  
I was cumming so much that by the forth spurt of cum hitting Monika's tummy, she decided to slap my contracting nuts from both sides, crushing them between her palms to ensure everything came out.  
  
After that, she slapped them around as I was paralysed in an endless orgasm, not being able to catch a single breath.  
  
My dick finally stopped squirting cum like a water hose and Monika let my legs go down.  
  
Her lower torso and thighs were covered in my semen. Well, so was I. I was wasted.  
  
I let a very long, satisfied sigh as my entire body collapsed to the floor. My head was dizzy and I felt like passing out.  
  
Monika turned around and lied on me, smiling with gratification.  
  
"I won." She whispered, tilting her head and looking in my non-present eyes. "I knew SWAT training was far better than kickboxer stuff. Besides, your nuts helped a lot..."  
  
I nodded slowly, focusing my eyes on hers. She's so pretty...  
  
"Well. I feel kinda bad for beating you up so bad... I'm sorry, hun..." She leaned in and kissed me apologetically. Her worried eyes only confirmed she was feeling guilty...  
  
"Don't worry... I'll be fine." I whimpered.  
  
"Jeez... I don't know. How about we assume that you won? I kinda wanted you to sex me all over the place anyway..." She cooed to my ear, hugging me delicately.  
  
"... How about we assume that we both won?" I faintly smiled, half-asleep.  
  
Monika giggled. "Alright, hun, if that's what you desire..."  
  
I didn't respond, because lady sleep already took me in her arms.  
  
Monika smiled warmly and gave me a smooch before getting up.  
  
"Okay then, Sarah." She looked at me from above. "So chastity for a week and then endless sex for a week. Do you refuse?"  
  
Her question was met with silence and a single snore.  
  
She giggled. "Okay. Then let us begin..."


End file.
